Happy Birthday Gareki!
by Kirinenko
Summary: Gareki finalmente es lo suficiente mayor para ser el amante de Yog pero, ¿qué regalo de cumpleaños recibirá de su tan esperado amor? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Fullmetalgeassvampire

ID: 5641676

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los últimos seis años han sido dolorosos, físicamente dolorosos. Tener que contenerse, intentar ocultar sus sentimientos. Excepto que Yogi siempre lo supo, y Gareki lo sabía también, y ambos sentían lo mismo. Los motivos legales eran los culpables del hecho de que no hubiesen estado juntos mucho tiempo antes. Pero esta noche, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Finalmente el vigésimo cumpleaños de Gareki. Podía hacer lo que quisiese ahora, y en este momento, estaba a punto de conseguir lo que más quería. El ambiente en la fiesta era pesado, la mayor parte de la gente bebía demasiado y el resto estaba sentado en un rincón preguntándose por qué narices estaban allí. Gareki y Yoki se habían mantenido lo más alejados posible entre ellos hasta ahora; diez minutos para las doce. En solo diez minutos, estarían uno encima del otro, y todos en la fiesta lo sabían. Nai y las chicas habían sido forzadas físicamente a irse pronto para poder hacer eso.

"Entonces, ¿Yogi?" preguntó Tsukitachi descaradamente, dejando caer un poco de su bebida al suelo "¡¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?!"

Yogi se sonrojó y se preguntó cuánto más podía emborracharse una persona.

"Tsukitachi, no" dijo al final, mirando hacia Gareki, el cual al parecer estaba en una profunda conversación con Hirato "Sabes que ya soy lo suficientemente aprehensivo"

"¿De qué hay que estar tan nervioso?" preguntó el doctor Akari, uniéndose a la conversación "Como es su primera vez, ¡no tiene nadie con quien compararte!"

Yogi sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su espalda en cuanto el médico apareció ante él, pero mostró una expresión valiente y respondió. Después de todo, dijo la verdad.

"Es cierto" concluyó Yogi, rechazando la décimo quinta bebida que Tsukitachi había intentado ponerle en las manos.

"¡Aw, vamos!" se quejó, tomándose él mismo la bebida. "¡Si no estás borracho, eres demasiado cuidadoso!"

"No, gracias" dijo Yogi sin rodeos, mirando por encima de su hombro al reloj de la pared.

Su estómago se revolvió, ahora solamente quedaban siente minutos para las doce. Siete minutos antes de que Gareki estuviese finalmente en sus brazos.

El chico de pelo negro vagaba sin rumbo por la habitación, esquivando una y otra vez a sus invitados borrachos. Gareki se dirigió hacia la pila de regalos abiertos que había recibido hace varias horas. La vergüenza de desenvolveros quedó demostrado una vez escaneó su contenido. Evidentemente, todos sabían que Yogi y él lo harían esta noche, ya que todos le habían comprado cosas ridículamente inapropiadas. Un vibrador morado, unas sábanas nuevas (en caso de manchas, había dicho Hirato), varias botellas de lubricante, un par de esponjosas esposas e incluso un paquete de analgésicos para la mañana siguiente.

Gareki alzó la mirada de su botín, y se quedó con la respiración atrancada en la garganta. Cuatro minutos para las doce, solo cuatro minutos. Esta noche, al fin, sus labios se unirían a los de Yogi, ¡y se convertirían en la mejor pareja del Segundo Barco! Fuerte competencia para Hirato y Tsukitachi, pensó Gareki.

Al ver la hora, Yogi había empezado a acercarse a Gareki, para no perder ni un segundo de tiempo ahora que finalmente se les permitía estar juntos. Se sentó en el sofá, y Gareki pronto se unió a él, separado por Hirato, el cual estaba sentado frente a Tsukitachi y haciendo cosas extrañas con la lengua. Tsukitachi parecía estar disfrutando de la visión, mientras estaba babeando ligeramente y finalmente había dejado de beber.

Gareki miró hacia Yogi, e hizo un gesto hacia el reloj. Dos minutos. La boca de Yogi se secó, y se dio cuenta de que no impresionaría a Gareki en lo más mínimo. De lo poco que él sabía, el adolescente estaba tan nervioso como él.

"¡Vamos, noche de sexo!" vitoreó de pronto Tsukitachi, levantando su botella medio vacía en el aire.

"Escucha, escucha" respondió Hirato, dedicándole a Yogi una mirada de complicidad por encima de las gafas.

El reloj ahora marcaba un minuto, y Gareki estaba contando los segundos en su cabeza.

Sesenta, cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho…

¿Y si reaccionaba mal y molestaba a Yogi?

Cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta…

¿Y si no era bueno y le desagradaba? ¿Y si Yogi no quería estar con el después de todo?

Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y tres…

Y ahora Yogi estaba teniendo dudas, mientras también contaba los segundos.

¿Y si no podía cumplir las expectativas de Gareki?

Treinta y ocho, treinta y siete, treinta y seis…

¿Y si se equivocaba muy malamente y lo estropeaba todo?

Treinta y uno, treinta, veintinueve…

El suspense estaba acumulándose, todos los demás de la fiesta se habían callado, seguramente haciendo la cuenta atrás también. El único sonido que Yogi y Gareki podían escucha era el latido acelerado de sus propios corazones, y el sonido de Tsukitachi bebiendo aún más.

Diecisiete, dieciséis, quince…

El momento se acercaba, y Gareki solo quería abalanzarse sobre el mayor. No queda mucho ya, se dijo a sí mismo.

Doce, once, diez…

Oh, señor, ¡estaban en un solo digito! El suspense estaba matándoles, pensó Yogi, que estaba a punto de explotar.

Seis, cinco, cuatro…

Oh, que salte el tiempo, por favor, pensó Yogi, a punto de empezar a arrancarse el pelo.

Tres, dos, ¡uno!

"¡Oh, gracias a dios!" exclamó Gareki, lanzándose por encima de las piernas de Hirato y juntando su boca con la de Yogi.

El beso fue tan apasionado, que se salieron del sofá y cayeron sobre la alfombra. Las manos de Yogi estaban sobre él y Gareki había enredado las suyas en el pelo del mayor. El beso se sintió tan bien, que ninguno de los dos se quería separar. Pero, finalmente, al quedarse sin aire, se vieron obligados a separarse.

Mientras se separaban, todos en la sala estallaron en vítores. Gareki incluso escuchó a alguien silbar.

"Id a lo vuestro entonces, muchachos" dijo Akari, sosteniéndoles la puerta de la habitación abierto, con todos los regalos de Gareki dentro "Y disfrutad"

Sin dudar un segundo, Yogi cogió a Gareki de la muñeca y le arrastró al cuarto, tirándole a la cama y colocándose sobre él. Se miraron lujuriosamente el uno al otro antes de apresurarse a quitarse las camisas y tirarlas a un lado.

Yogi estaba desconcertado, no había esperado que el chico, estando tan delgado, tuviese un torso tan tonificado. Gareki, sin embargo, quedó encantado a ver la parte superior del cuerpo bien formado de Yogi, y todo lo que quería hacer era tocarlo. Pero Yogi se le adelantó, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Gareki y comenzando a explorar su cuerpo.

Gareki arrastró a Yogi a un beso, sus lenguas entrelazándose cuando alzó una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente el estómago del mayor. Yogi empezó a aplicar un poco más de presión, consciente de que estaba apresurándose. Rodeó y acarició con un dedo los pezones de Gareki, haciendo que el más joven gimiese en voz alta. Este era el primer sonido sexual que cualquiera de los dos había hecho hasta el momento y, excitó tanto a Yogi, que casi sintió como su miembro triplicaba su tamaño en cuestión de segundos.

Queriendo nada más que liberarse de sus apretados boxers, se quitó los pantalones, ayudando a Gareki con los suyos. Después, cada uno quitó la ropa interior del otro, maravillándose por la magnífica vista que tenían ahora.

Sin perder tiempo, Yogi rodeó con sus dedos el miembro de Gareki y empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo lentamente.

"¡Ah! Ah…" gimió Gareki, su tranquila respiración transformándose en jadeos "¡Oh, Yogi!"

La mención de su nombre fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite, y el siguiente movimiento de Gareki hizo precisamente eso. El pelinegro cogió la erección de Yogi con ambas manos, y empezó a moverlas a la vez, creando una perfecta fricción. Yogi jadeó y movió la mano que tenía en la de Gareki más rápido, empujándolo más cerca del clímax. Yogi estaba teniendo que esforzarse para contenerse, pero quería con desesperación que Gareki fuese el primero en correrse.

Extendiendo una mano, Yogi buscó a tiendas en la oscuridad durante un segundo y finalmente cogió el vibrador de color púrpura. Lo puso al nivel más alto y empezó a frotarlo por la erección de Gareki, haciendo que el más joven bajo él se retorciera de placer.

"¡Ah! ¡Oh, joder, qué bueno!" gimió Gareki, moviendo las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de Yogi.

Yogi bajó su boca por el cuello de Gareki, lamiéndolo y chupándolo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos. Gareki se corrió con un fuerte grito de éxtasis, su rostro sonrojado y sudado capturado durante un segundo por el momento perfecto. Yogi sintió una sacudida en el estómago al verlo, y su erección ya hinchada palpitó dolorosamente.

"Dios, Gareki, eres tan hermoso" suspiró, cogiendo uno de los botes de lubricante y cubriendo el vibrador con él "¿Estás listo para más?"

En respuesta, Gareki tiró de su amante para atraparlo en un excitante beso, al mismo tiempo en que Yogi deslizaba el vibrador dentro de él. Jadeó en el beso, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por esta nueva sensación. La lengua de Yogi estaba bailando con la suya, y la mano libre del rubio se movió para frotar suavemente los hombros de Gareki, diciéndole sin palabras que se relajase. Rompió el beso y se hundió en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos cuando el dolor disminuyó y se convirtió en una suave vibración de placer. Asintió a Yogi, el cual, lentamente, empezó a meter y sacar el vibrador, apagándolo gradualmente y reemplazándolo por algunos de sus dedos. La sensación de Yogi moviéndose dentro de él casi hacer que Gareki se corra en ese mismo momento, pero estaba decidido a esperar esta vez.

"¡Ngh, rápido!" gimió, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando Yogi rozó su próstata.

"¿Estás seguro, Gareki? Estamos avanzando muy rápido" dijo Yogi, sonando preocupado.

"¡Maldición!" explicó Gareki, mirando implorante al hombre que estaba sobre él "Hemos esperado seis años, ¡ya no quiero esperar más!"

Y, sin otra palabra, Yogi se deslizó dentro de Gareki y empezó a moverse. Era más rápido de lo que originalmente había planeado, pero necesitaba muchísimo liberarse, dolía.

"¡Ohhh!" gimió Gareki, alzando sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Yogi "¡Ah, más rápido! ¡Más profundo!"

Yogi obedeció cada una de sus órdenes, sintiendo el placer pasando por su cuerpo como el agua caliente.

"Ahh, Gareki, se siente tan bien" dijo sin aliento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos "¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!"

"¡Oh, oh dios! ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos!" gritó Gareki, moviendo las caderas frenéticamente.

Yogi encontró su próstata de nuevo, y golpeó contra esta, haciendo que el joven gritase. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y unos pocos segundos más tarde, ambos se habían corrido juntos, alcanzando el clímax más fuerte y largo de sus vidas.

Yogi salió lentamente y colapsó sobre Gareki, jadeando con fuerza.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo ce nuevo, besando a Gareki una vez más antes de tirar de la sábana.

"Yogi, gracias" suspiró Gareki, cerrando los ojos "Y solo quiero que sepas… que te amo"

"Yo también te amo, Gareki" dijo Yogi, tumandose a su lado bajo la manta y acurrucándose con él "Siempre, siempre lo haré"

Gareki sonrió, y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Yogi. El suave y lento latido de su contento corazón lo mandaba lentamente a dormir.

"Tendremos que experimentar con esos otros regalos en alguna otra ocasión" dijo con picardía, poniendo todo tipo de ideas en la cabeza de Yogi.

"¡Si, lo espero con ansias!" Yogi sonrió, besando la frente de Gareki suavemente.

"¿Y sabes que más estoy esperando?" continuó Gareki, sonriendo para sí mismo "¡Tu próximo cumpleaños! Los veintisiete son importantes, ya sabes"

"Je, no realmente" se rio entre dientes, esforzándose por no imaginar el regalo que podría esperarle de su nuevo novio cuando llegara ese día.

"No estropees el momento, idiota" dijo Gareki, sonriendo felizmente "Cada día es especial ahora que podemos estar juntos"

"Si, si lo son" concordó Yogi, sintiéndose a punto de dormirse "Hey, ¿Gareki?"

Pero el más joven ya se había quedado dormido, con su brazo rodeando el pecho de Yogi.

"No importa" dijo Yogi suavemente, apartando el flequillo de Gareki de sus ojos y mirándoles con cariño "Oh, Gareki, te amo tanto"


End file.
